


Stolen Moments

by GoodJanet



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Drabble, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Guilt, Kissing, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ashley and Scarlett had taken things a little bit further than in the book/movie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

“Oh, please, Scarlett, it isn’t right.”

She kisses him anyway.

\------

Shamefully, Ashley rises from Scarlett’s bed. She stretches out like a cat and smiles.

“Will I see you again tomorrow?” she whispers.

Ashley sighs.

“Yes, Scarlett, darling.”

\------

He grabs her by the hand and yanks her roughly towards him. He crushes his mouth to hers.

She whimpers. 

_How could she enjoy this?_ , he wonders.

He squeezes her harder.

\------

They’re working in the barn when she calls his name.

Like a fool, he turns away from the pitchfork he was sharpening to see what she wanted.

The pitchfork falls from his hand at the sight of her.

She was shameless.


End file.
